Welcome to the family
by alexywill22
Summary: Johnny comes clean about his new secret love. The other Fantastic members don’t take it well. WARNING: MaleMale. Sexual content. Read & Review will be rewarded with money. Not.


Fandom: Fantastic 4/X2: X men united Crossover

Pairing: Johnny Storm(Human Torch, Fantastic 4.)/Pyro (John Allerdyce, The Brotherhood.)

**WARNING: Male/Male. Sexual content.**

A/N: This story has a bit of history that you can find in other X men fics I wrote. Click my name for them cause I'm not pasting the history here. And Nicole if you read this, I may give you the pairing you wanted in this one. lol Just kidding... maybe.

Title: Welcome to the family.

Chapter 1: Coming clean.

Summery: Johnny comes clean about his new secret love. The other Fantastic members don't take it well.

The tapping sound was one of those that droved a person insane. Sue stared at her kid brother from the other side of the table as she sipped her coffee. Johnny was oddly quiet, which was not like him. She didn't say anything to him. Lately, Johnny had kept to himself most of the time. She didn't feel like pushing. "Sue?" Johnny finally said after what seemed to be the longest twenty minutes between the two of them.

"Yes?" She said placing her cup on the table. "You have something to say?" Ok, she pushed. But at this point she was curious.

"Remember… remember that night you found me in my bed with two-"

"Yes!" She said with a high voice, making the cup still in her hand, shake ever so slightly. "I mean, yes." She calmed herself down. "I remember…" She didn't have a problem with gay people. She never had. But this was her brother! Her kid, childish, stubborn, irresponsible brother. She didn't want to hear about his sex life. Even it he was straight. Which she thought he was. But then, she found not one but two guys in his bed. "What about it?" She asked after a beat.

"Well, I… I'm kind of dating one of them." Johnny paused for Sue's reaction. She just nodded. "Well, not exactly…" He paused again, waiting for another reaction. None came. "He's my…" Boyfriend? Partner? Sex buddy? So many names ran through her mind at the moment. "Fiancée." Sue's thanked God she wasn't drinking her coffee anymore or she would've just spat it all over her brother. She just hoped her face wasn't showing her discomfort at the moment. "Sue?" Oh, maybe it did show.

"Johnny, I'm sorry…"

"You're invisible." Johnny pointed and she looked down. Her power must've kicked in due to her embarrassment. So much for not overreacting.

"Sorry about that." She regained her image. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah. I guess you weren't." They shared another awkward pause that seemed longer than the first silence.

"Well, are you happy?" Johnny nodded. "Then good." Yet another pause. Sue got an idea. "Hey, why don't you invite him over so we can meet him?" Johnny shot his eyes open to her. "Johnny, if he is… marrying you I think we should get to know him."

"You're right." And so it was agreed. They would have dinner the next night.

…….

"No, fucking way." John said lying on the bed, hands resting behind the back of his head, only wearing a pair of sweats. Johnny was undressing by his closet. "You want me to have dinner with the Richards and their beloved mascot?"

"Hey." Johnny shot him a mocked disapproving look. "Don't make fun a Ben. That's my job." He said and then grinned at his lover.

"Don't you smile at me, you fucker." He scolded. He could never resist Johnny's smile and the Human Torch knew that. "I'm not going." He stood by his choice.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Johnny was now in just boxers as he crawled on the bed with him and wrapped his arms around him for a kiss. John returned the kiss, sliding his hands on the other's bare back.

"No, I'm not." He kissed the other again, pulling Johnny's waist towards him and wrapping his legs over the other's two, grinding it against them.

"You always do what I ask, John." Johnny said as John kissed his lips, nose forehead, cheek and then back to the lips.

"Not true." He pushed his crotch with Johnny's and began thrusting towards them, brushing their erections together. "I usually ignore your pleads."

"Fuck you, John." Johnny said between moans.

"Actually, you like it the other way around." John smirked and trailed his kisses on Johnny's neck, sucking at his hot skin as he not grinded their hard cocks together. The heat from his lover rising in high levels. His right hand slipped in Johnny's boxers, brushing his fingers on Johnny's crack.

"You're going to that dinner…" Johnny arched his back and pushed John's head on his neck, moaning slightly at the bites carefully laid on his skin.

John licked a trail with his tongue to the back of Johnny's back. "Or what?" He whispered in his ear and nibbled on the soft skin of his earlobe, sending shivers to Johnny's spine.

"I won't have sex… with you for a month…" Johnny uttered as he groaned in John's grasp. Their bodies pushed together by their entangled arms and legs, grinding against each other to a fast pace.

"That's no fair…" John muttered darting his tongue inside Johnny's ear. Johnny pushed John closer to him with his arms.

"Life's not fair… ahh" Johnny answered, finishing it off with a loud moan.

John lifted his head to face his lover. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good."

"Now, can we please fuck?"

"Not stopping you here."

To be continued…


End file.
